


Dating

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Actor Otabek, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Model Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: El famoso modelo ruso Yuri Plisetsky está saliendo con el actor más famoso del momento, el kazajo Otabek Altin.





	Dating

Yakov lo va a matar cuando se entere, está seguro.

Su cara estaba por todo el internet en diferentes portales de noticias y sitios web.

El famoso modelo Yuri Plisetsky está saliendo con el famoso actor de cine Otabek Altin. ¡Checa las imágenes de su cita más abajo!

Era tendencia mundial tanto en Tumblr como en Twitter y sabe que tarde o temprano Yakov le va a llamar y le va a dar la reprimenda de su vida.

No es como si a Yuri le importara mucho si el mundo sabe que está saliendo con Otabek. Y, como era de esperarse, Yakov pensaba todo lo contrario.

Su llamada llegó en cuanto pasaron diez minutos después de que las fotos de su más reciente cita con Otabek fueran publicadas.

Casi se queda sordo con tantos gritos y maldiciones.

Le tuvo que asegurar a Yakov mil veces que sí tuvo cuidado —mentira— y que no estaba enterado de la presencia de los paparazzis —les había visto, pero sólo les había amenazado con tirarles sus cámaras a la basura si no le dejaban en paz—, pero Yakov no necesitaba saber eso, eran detalles mínimos.

Otabek, quien había estado al margen de la conversación que tenía con su agente, simplemente se ríe al ver las muecas que hace Yuri, tratando de imitar al viejo Feltsman.

Yuri cuelga la llamada y se deja caer contra la silla del pequeño café en el que ambos se encontraban. Se pone a juguetear con el popote de su bebida y Otabek se acerca un poco más.

—No deberías darle tanto trabajo, Yura —dice con calma.

—Qué tiene —masculla—. Al menos es un noviazgo y no se infartó tanto como cuando el idiota de Viktor se casó en Japón sin que él lo supiera.

Tenía que darle la razón a Yuri.

—Entonces —empieza a decir—, tenemos que avisarle con antelación si nos casamos —afirma con convicción y gran seriedad.

Yuri casi se atraganta con el maldito popote al inhalar ante las palabras que había dicho el kazajo. A veces creía que lo quería matar de un infarto y no de amor como el chico decía cuando tenía sus momentos cursis.

—Eres tan cursi —gruñe mientras esconde su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos, sacándole una sonrisa a Otabek.

—Mmh —deja salir—. No lo puedo evitar, eres tú después de todo.

—Oh dios —chilla y golpea a su novio en el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Otabek ríe jovialmente ante eso y a los minutos se le une Yuri. Le gustaba la risa de Otabek; pero le gustaba aún más saber que el chico le había admitido que sólo reía de esa forma con él.

A veces en serio agradece haber ido clandestinamente a la boda de Viktor y Katsudon, aun cuando terminó en medio de una batalla de baile y salieron tubos de striptease de quién sabe dónde.

De no haber sido por eso, ni siquiera habría conocido a Otabek. Y Otabek es de lo mejor que tenía en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> El tema de hoy es AU ♥️ y quise meter OtaYuri porque puedo y porque quiero también jajajaja.
> 
> Veré si cuando tenga tiempo me extiendo más con esta idea ♥️ un Yuri modelo siempre me pone jdjdksks y ¿Otabek como un famoso actor? Sign me the fuck up.
> 
> Mañana vuelve lo tierno con el abuelito Plisetsky y un Yuri tierno e inocente ♥️ 
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
